The boy who claimed my heart
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: What happens when a girl runs into a certain blue eyes, shriff hat wearing boy. will she be accepted? will this certain blue eyed, teen capture her heart? Will they survive? And how far will Carl and Jasmine go to protect each other? I'm crap at summaries, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**TWD FANFIC **  
><strong>CARLOC **  
><strong> Hey, this is my first TWD fan fiction :D please review if you want me to continue, this is only a starter chapter to introduce my character who is named Jasmine or Jazz (I might get everyone to call her jasmine and leave Jazz as a nickname Carl can use, review what you think), she is the same age as Carl, but Carl is older by a month, this fic doesn't go with the storyline of the TV show or comic, but has the same characters :D. Jasmine calls 'walkers', 'stalkers' because they stalk after you also because she finds them creepy. I have read a lot of really good CarlOC fic's, and I wanted to have a go myself, since season 5 starts in 9 days :D please review it will make my day :D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or its characters accept for Jasmine._  
><em> Any way enough from me :D<em>

This chapter will all be in Jasmine's/Jazz POV:

I walk through a silent Village, my feet getting heavier and heavier with each step. I had been walking for days, trying to seek out a safe place to rest, but with my luck so far I was unsuccessful. I was running on nothing, my rationed food long gone, and the water that once hydrated my body also, gone.  
>I look around the once populated village, which was now abandoned accept for the odd stalker or two.<p>

'Nothing I can't handle'  
>I think as I see a stalker coming towards me, I take out one of my many Knives and hurled it at the stalkers head, it landed right between its clouded eyes, it was dead on impact. I walk to it my eyes darting around for any more, when I hear the familiar groan behind me, and before the stalker could even limp another step it was too on the ground, dead.<br>I check my surroundings one last time, just as my mother taught me, before I knee-led next to the stalker and pulled out my knife. I clean it off with my dirty trouser leg before placing it back in my belt. I walk over to the other stalker, my ears listening for any noises as I pulled the knife out of its head, repeating the same as I did with the other knife, before placing it next to my others.  
>I had 6 knifes all together including my father's old pocket knife, which I hardly used, it was the only thing I had left of him. I missed my family. It had been 2 months now, 2 months since I lost my mother, 2 months since I lost my farther, 2 months of loneliness and grief, knowing I would never see my parents again, alive that is.<br>I blamed myself for their deaths, after all it was my fault, it was stupid of me to go off by myself to find food, and I should have just waited, but I never do as I'm told. When my parents came across me I was cornered, in a alleyway with 30 stalkers ready to rip open my flesh, and just as the first one lunged at me teeth baring, my farther shot it, killing it and also drawing all the attention on him and mum.  
>Just as my father wanted the stalkers turned to him and went after him, while my mother shouted for me to get to safety, it was then I spotted the ladder, I climbed it as quick as my legs and hands would allow,slipping a couple of times on the way.<br>Just when I reached the top of the ladder, which ended on top of a roof, I heard the first scream, followed by another blood-curdling scream. I shot around, my gaze on my mother as stalkers bit into her limbs, I cry out to her but she was already gone, and seconds later she was just another monster, lunging at my father "daddy!"  
>I scream as a stalker got through his defence barrier and plunged its teeth into my his shoulder, I hear him grunt in pain which made me sob more.<br>"daddy"  
>I shout again as another bit him, tearing on his arms.<br>"Go baby girl! Get out of here! I love you, don't forget that!"  
>he says as the teeth of my mother sank into his neck bringing him to the floor where, the stalkers tore his flesh apart in till he joined my mother as a monster. It was only then my body went into action again and I ran in the opposite direction of the Stalkers, in till I found another ladder and swiftly climbed down, I land on the alley floor and run to the entrance were I look towards my Father and Mother one last time, and ran off.<p>

Where I was going I had no idea but I didn't stop in till I reached a huge open field, where I dropped to my knees and sobbed. I shiver at the memory, but the tears don't fall any more, I had no tears left to weep, the tears had dried up many weeks ago, when I finally accepted the death of my parents, it was also then I decided I wouldn't let anyone in, I knew if I did then, they would only break my heart again when they died. But little did I know that just a village away was a boy who would repair my damaged heart, and would sew it together again with the love that I had abandoned the day of my parents death. A boy who would claim my heart.

**A.N: Well that was chapter 1! thanks for reading and please leave a review I want to know if people want me to continue or whatever. Also don't forget to comment on if I should call her jasmine or jazz or if jazz should be Carl's nickname for her :D I am also thinking of doing Carl's POV too, tell me if i should or not, it will help a lot. thanks again :D 3 xx**


	2. Authors note :D please read x

**Authors note:**  
>hey guys, something went wrong with my first chapter so I re-uploaded it and its fine now :D please review I need to know if anyone wants this story to continue.<br>thanks :D  
>-Elen :P <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TWD if I did, god knows what would happen :P **  
><strong> :D Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot! please keep reviewing :D any who on with the chapter!<strong>

**This chapter is Carl's POV:**

I trailed behind Michonne and Rick, my head bowed, watching the muddy ground mould around my worn boots, squelching with every step.  
>I look up and see a bit of distance between me, Rick and Michonne but I think nothing of it and lower my head again. My hat tumbling off.<br>I bend down and pick it up, and place it back on my head as I carry on walking, humming a song quietly to myself, to keep myself from getting to bored.  
>I walked a further 10 steps when I run into something soft, I look up expecting Rick, for him to turn around, to tell me to<br>'watch were I was going',  
>But I can tell you now what I ran into was defiantly not Rick.<br>As soon as it smelt human flesh, it lunged at me, its teeth close to biting my tender skin, but I was too fast and I dodged its advances,and ducked out of the way.  
>As soon as the walker turns towards me I thrust my knife into its head, and it moved no more. I look around searching for my dad and Michonne but they were nowhere in sight. I felt the panic rise up in me, as I frantically shouted<br>"DAD!?"  
>"MICHONNE!?"<br>But I heard no reply's, I soon regret the decision of shouting as walkers come from all directions and started to surround me.  
>'run you fool'<br>I think as I take off in a sprint towards the only path which was clear. I kept on running until I couldn't run any longer, and when I reached the outskirts of a small village which seemed abandoned,I look behind me one more time to check if any walkers followed me, when i saw none i turn and slowly make my way into the tiny village. I keep walking through the village my senses alert because of my earlier encounter. I bend over as I reach two dead walkers, they had knife marks in the middle of their eyes.  
>'newly killed...it could be dad and Michonne', 'but what if it isn't. It could be anyone. hell, they could be bandits for all I know!'<br>I think as I felt someone watching me, I could feel their stare burn into the back of my head.  
>I slowly take out a knife and whip around, but what I saw shocked me, stunned me even. Just 10 feet away was a girl my age, her long black hair swaying as a gust of wind carried it, her green eyes staring into mine. I was bought out of my shock as I saw a walker limp out of nowhere and lunged at her. Her eyes flashed, shock and fear as I threw my knife, she let out a scream as it whizzed passed her head and plunged into the walker. She looked up and once again I found myself get lost in her angelic looks. I jump when I hear her voice say<br>"urrm...thanks" I was still in awe and my reply came out something like  
>"urm.. its t-totally cool" I feel my cheeks flush red in embarrassment.<br>"my name is Jasmine by the way."  
>"Carl" I reply<br>"we should really get out of here before more stalker come"  
>"stalkers?" I question<br>"those things" she says as pointing to the dead walker by me before adding "I call them stalkers"  
>"oh, well I think your right. we need to find somewhere safe. but first of all have you by any chance seen a man with a woman who carried a samurai sword passing through"<br>"no, are they your group?"  
>"my dad and my friend, they were with me one second then the next they were gone. A herd of walkers or stalkers as you call them, came out of no where and ran, I have no idea were my farther is! what if he's dead? oh god" I say as my brain processes all the possibility that could have happened to them.<br>"we can sort it out later come on! there coming!"she says as she grabs my hand and we take off running I look over my shoulder to see at least 60 walkers running towards us  
>"shit"<br>I say as I make my legs run faster and I was soon dragging Jasmine with me. Even though I just met her the only thing that ran through my mind was  
>'protect her. Get her out of danger!' and with the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins, I pushed jasmine over a metal fence and I hurled myself over too landing hard on the floor, my head collided on the floor and then it was darkness.<p>

**Thanks for reading :D please review :D **  
><strong>-Elen :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! Who else was mind blown at season 5 episode 1! I was like holly shit... Lol :) anyways on with the chapter shall we? Indeed we shall!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWD otherwise Jasmine would be real! Lol :)

JASMINE POV:

As soon as I had seen Carl I felt safe, well safer then I had felt in 2 months.

He was tall and muscular for a 15 year old looking boy, but I wasn't complaining, as he more or less threw me over the metal fence, and leaped over himself. I was about to thank him when I saw it. Blood! The sticky red liquid was steadily running down his fore head.

I gasp as I run to his side, my hands shaking at the sight of my saviour. But I had no time to stop the bleeding as the walkers were climbing over the sturdy metal gate. I gather all my strength as I drag Carl with me, the limping,stalkers gaining on us.

Just as I thought hope was lost and I and my heroes fate was to be torn apart limb by limb by the dead, my back ran into a metal door. I kick it open as I drag my unconscious companion in,and close it behind me before any of the rotting stalkers could follow.

I hear them banging on the door trying to get in but the door held, I look around the garage we found ourselves in. Light came flooding through the windows, lighting up the large room, as I check for any stalkers but as of yet none were to be seen.

I kept quiet knowing in a little while the stalkers outside would forget Carl and I was here. And just as I knew 15 minutes later the banging stopped and the moans of the dead got further away. I sat in silence for a further 20 minutes when I hear a moan come from Carl.

"shit" I think when I remembered I needed to stop the bleeding, but lucky for me it has stopped by itself. Carl lets out a moan as he opens his gorgeous blue eyes.

"ugh...too bright" he says as he closes his eyes one more, but a second later they open again, and adjusted to the bright sun rays which surrounds his head.

"sorry nothing I can do 'abt that"I say witch frightened him until he saw it was me.

"how did I get here?" he questions as his eyes fixes into mine.

" I dragged you here"

"thanks" he manages to say before his eyes droop again but I knew that he shouldn't sleep with a suspected concussion

"it's okay" I tell him as I tap his cheek, to prevent him sleeping.

But nothing I would do would keep him awake and in the end he was once again unconscious. Our like a light switch. Leaving me in silence, awaiting for my blue eyes hero to awake.

THANKS FOR READING! IT MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!THANKS AGAIN. LATER TATRERS.

- ELEN xx


	5. Chapter 5

hey :D another update! hehe. I had a review to make my chapters longer but I'm trying to update regularly, that's why they are short, but I will try to make them longer :D :D I cant believe the reactions I'm getting on this story its amazing :P Reviews, favourites and follows make my day :D so any way on we go...**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR I WOULD TOTALLY BE IN IT :P :P LOL.

Carl POV:

I wake up for the second time my head pounding. The first thing I realise was the blinding light before had gone and in its place was darkness. the second thing I realise is that my head was resting on something soft, I shoot up but soon regret it as pain shot through my head. I wait for it to pass before turning, I squinted my eyes to see what my head was rested on and to my surprise it was Jasmine, I reach towards my bag and take a blanket and my jacket out of it, I place my jacket on the floor like a pillow and lower my head carefully on it before pulling the blanket over both of us and pulling her towards me so her head rested on my chest. I stroked her hair and once again I was floating towards darkness.

"NO! CARL!" A scream tore through my dreamless slumber and I jolt up. I franticly look around for danger but no danger was to be seen, then all of a sudden my breath was knocked out of me, I look down to Jasmine and see her thrashing around, her breathing rapid.  
>"Jazz" I say shaking her shoulders but her thrashing didn't stop.<p>

"JASMINE!" I shout shaking her shoulder harder hoping she would wake from the nightmare which was plaguing her sleep, but what she screams next shocks me:  
>"No! please! CARL! NO DON'T! I NEED YOU... CARL!" And with that the sprung up, her breathing out of control, and tears mingled with sweat as it trickled down her face. She looks around franticly until her gaze falls on me, and she lunges at me, her arms wrapping around my neck, as she sobbed into my shoulder.<br>"shh, its okay. I got you." I whisper into her hair, feeling the tension in her body ease away, her tears that soaked my shoulder stop, and her breathing becoming normal again. I keep her in my arms, stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her.  
>I feel her pull away, her head lowered as if she was embarrassed.<br>"hey, its okay" I whisper as I lift her chin so she was facing me again, marvelling her beauty, I didn't even know how long I had been staring at her eyes, I dint even realise out faces were inches apart, all I needed to do was lean forwards and my lips would meet hers. But our moment was broken (way too soon in my opinion) as the moaning of walkers and banging on the door could be heard again.  
>"urm..we sh..should properly go..." I stutter her closeness making me a nervous wreck.<br>"Erm..." was her reply as she stood lifting me with her, my vision blurring for a second before it cleared  
>"you okay?" she asks worry evident in her voice as she lifts her hand to my cheek<br>"I'm okay, but we should really go, the walkers are back" I tell her as I bend over but soon regret it as my vision narrowed and I stumble my head dizzy. I feel her hands steady me, as she bends down to retrieve my stuff, she packs my blanket and hands me my jacket. It was at that moment when i realise that my hat was gone, I frantically look around for it but it is nowhere to be seen.  
>"Jazz. My hat? where's my hat?"<br>"I..I..I..don't know you had it on when we were running...I..I..its my fault I'm so sorry I should have realised you dint have it, im sor-"  
>"hey..hey its not your fault. you saved my life that's all that matters." I say as my thumb strokes her cheek. "now lets go before we become walker lunch". An with that we make our way out of the garage through a back door, I check my surroundings, checking for any signs of walkers, when I see none I signal for Jasmine to follow behind me<br>"stay close" I say over my shoulder as we walk down a deserted long alleyway. Just as I thought we were safe i hear a moan behind us. I turn swiftly and I'm facing three walkers, I shove Jasmine behind me just as a walker lunged at her I swiftly and skilfully take out my knife and plunged it into its forehead. I repeat it on the next two making sure Jasmine was out of the danger, a need to protect her always there. Just as i finished the last one off another ten came out of no where.

so there was chapter 5! I'm going to be bringing Rick and Michonne into the next chapter! please review, favourite and follow they woulD mean the world to me!  
>thanks for reading! Later taters!<br>Elen xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I just cant believe the reaction I'm getting on this story its mind blowing! I can't believe I have had 1,214 views! thanks as well to my reviewers, favourites and follows! I frikin love you! :P :D ;) whoop whoop chicken soup :D I'm totally not metal :P hehe  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD, BECAUSE HONESTLY I THINK I WOULD DRIVE THE DIRECTORS CRAZYYYYYY! HEHE :D :D<p>

Rick POV:  
>I look up and watch the sky, fascinated on how the colours changed, the blue morphing into red,oranges and pink's as the sun slowly sunk down the horizon, showing another apocalyptic day had been and gone.<br>The voice of Michonne bought me out of my gawking.  
>"We need to stop soon before it gets completely dark, you should know by now its dangerous in the dark"<br>"I know but we need somewhere safe, safer than in the middle of the Woods, what do you think Carl?" I ask, but no answer came. I feel my heart skip in my chest, its pace quickening in panic.  
>"Carl?" I ask again turning around, my eyes flying every direction in the hope of spotting him.<br>"Carl!" I shout but he was nowhere in sight, I feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
>"Carl...!" I shout again, the feeling of grief coming over me, loneliness was all I felt even though Michonne was stood right next to me.<br>"where did he go? he was behind us... how can he have just...just disappeared? I...I can't loose him again..." I stutter  
>"Rick calm down, you know Carl, he's properly just wondered off and cant find us, lets retrace our footsteps and we will find him." she says as I take in deep breaths to calm myself down.<br>"Okay, your right. Let's go." I respond as we jog back the way we came, it was when we turned a bend, was when I saw them.  
>A herd of walkers all staggering in one direction.<br>"We follow them" I murmur so I didn't attract any off the blood-thirsty creatures. I see Michonne nod in the corner of my eyes before adding:  
>"If we follow them they will smell us, we need to blend in and you know what that means"<br>She mutters before sneaking up on a strangler and taking it down with one graceful muted slash of her Katana. She slashes its belly and wipes her sword on her trouser leg before she embedded her hand into the walkers stomach, she nods for me to come over and soon enough we both are covered in walker blood and guts, thus we found our selves following the herd. We keep walking, making sure to act and moan like a Walker. We had been walking for mere minutes when I trip over a dead walker, I quickly look down and see a knife sticking out of the Walkers head, it was at that moment I realised what the walkers were following. Carl. I quickly bend down and take Carl's knife out of the rotting walker, I shove it on my belt before turning to Michonne to see that she too had figured it out. We start to move faster (while ensuring we look like Walkers) so we were near the front of the herd. We walk amongst the walkers until we come across a desolate village. We walk further to the front of the herd and I spot them, two figures in the distance, a blurry outline of two kids.  
><em>Carl <em> I think as a scream tore through the air. I try to walk faster towards Carl and the girl but the Walkers had already started to pass me and Michonne, I look too her and see the same panicked face that was on mine. I look up again to see that the two figures had gone.  
><em>Good. Get out of there<em> son. I say in my head, hoping he was fine otherwise I will die alongside him.  
>We keep walking following the rest of the Walkers, we were near the front again when I see him, Carl was tugging the girl with him and more or less threw a girl over a large broad metal fence before lunching himself over too. It was then I realised how much my little boy was growing, I hadn't even realised how tall he had gotten or how much muscular he had gotten, I was so caught up in killing walkers I hadn't noticed my own son mature, from a kid to a young man. But I had no more time to think about it as the metal fence wasn't keeping the Walkers away, and to my dismay they started to climb over it, and by the time I got over the girl and Carl were gone. The walkers banging on a door gave me an indication of were they went, but I couldn't risk it to go to them, I was not taking chances when it was my son it was about. I stand around until around 15 minutes later and the walkers dispersed, stumbling opposite directions. I walk back to the street, just as I was about to climb the fence, a hand on my shoulder stops me, I turn to the owner and sigh in relief as I saw Michonne's face. She then passed me Carl's hat. I take it from her hands, tears nearly making its way down my face. I quickly paced the hat on my head before acting like a walker again. I look towards Michonne seeing pure emotion on her face, before she says:<p>

"he'll be fine, just you see" It was that moment we hear a scream"


	7. Chapter 7

hey** guys :D so here's the next chapter! thanks for all you guys who review, favourite and follow its just AMAZING :D I can't believe the support I'm getting :D and for that I give you a virtual cookie (::) :P :P  
>DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OTHERWISE ALL THE PUDDING WILL BE GONE IN SECONDS :P<strong>

RICK POV:

_**"he'll be fine, just you see" It was that moment we hear a scream**__  
><em>  
>The scream was all I needed to hear and I was running towards the metal door, where I knew Carl and the girl were, but once again I found myself to late as walkers once again surrounded the metal door.<br>My heart stops when I hear the girls scream again but this time she was screaming a name:  
><em><strong>"No! Carl!" <strong>_  
>My evil minds thinks the worse, <em>He's dead. My son's dead. <em> But it was at that moment I hear his voice:  
><strong><em>"JASMINE!" <em>** I my stomach sink and leap in joy at the same time at my son's voice, on one side I was over joyed, he was alive, but on the other hand I was terrified, he might be dying.  
><em><strong>"No! please! CARL! NO DON'T! I NEED YOU... CARL!" <strong>_Was the last thing i hear before silence. My heart stops in my chest, before beating once again as i hear quiet talking coming from inside, and i soon realise that the girls screams were in fact a nightmare.  
>I let out a long breath before I look to Michonne and nod at her before whispering:<br>"he's in there, with girl. We need to get to them before the Walkers do."  
>"I know. we need to get to the front, and to the door."<br>"okay,let's do this" I reply as we start to shove our way through the walkers, untill at last I was face to face with the metal door, I check over my shoulder and signal Michonne to come closer, once she was right beside me, I nod my head once before shoving the door open. We rush through the door and close it quickly behind us, I was surprised only three other walker got through with us.  
>We quickly take down the three, and make our way through the now abandoned garage, looking foe any sight of Carl and the girl.<br>"Carl?" I call out but no answer came. "Carl?" I try again but still his voice did not reach my ears, I was about to give up when a slight gust of wind came through the garage.  
>"This way!" I say before jogging towards were the whispers of the wind came from. it was then in reach an open door I shove it open and it bangs loudly against the alley wall, I look frantically up and down the alleyway when I spot him, three walkers limped their way towards him and the mysterious girl, I was surprised at Carl's actions, he pull's her behind him as a Walker attempted to grab her, he places his body between the walkers and swiftly takes sown the three walkers. I let out a sigh of relief and was about to run towards him when at least 10 walkers came out of no where.<p>

**JASMINE'S POV**

I clutch the back of Carl's jacket as he takes steps back from the walkers which seemed to appear from nowhere.  
>"Carl?" I question him "what do we do?"<br>"we either take them down or run"  
>"I like the second better less of a chance of getting bitte-ah!" I scream as something cold touches my shoulder, as quick as I could I take out one of my knives and plunge it into the walkers skull it fall to the floor as two others appear.<br>"well it looks like were going to have to kick some walker butts!" he exclaims as he take out two knives and they soon find their target. the walkers brain. I follow his example and kill the two nearest walkers. We take down at least 20 but more appear, giving us no time to run or catch our breath.  
>We soon find a strategy to take down the walkers.<br>lunge. stab. step back. lunge. stab. step back. lunge. stab. step back.  
>It went on, and on seemed like forever until in a flash I found myself on the floor a walker on top of my body, it disgusting blackened teeth snapping at my neck. I try to push it off, using all my strength, but nothing worked.<br>"CARL!" I shout, but when I look up to him I see he was struggling to keep 2 walkers off him.  
>"JAZZ!" he shouts as he spots me on the floor struggling against the stronger and bigger walker. Then once again I find my self in awe as I watch him shove the two walkers off him and stab them both in the head, before rushing to my side, he kicks the walker off my weakening body and stabs it before it could move another of its decomposed limbs. I look around the alley and see that no more walkers were around anymore. I look at the bodies of the once human, and my eyes widen at the amount we must have just taken down<br>"are you okay?" I hear him say, worry clear in his voice, his ocean blue eyes staring into my soul.  
>"yeah, im good. can you help me up?"<br>"sure" he answers as he gives me his hand, I grab his larger, manlier hand and he pulls me up. I gasp in pain as i stand on my left foot, the pain was immense, and i felt tears threatening to fall.  
>"oh my god! did I hurt you?" Carl asks, which makes my heart melt a little at his concern.<br>"No,but my leg, it stings!" I say as I watch his eyes lower to my leg, I watch as his face whitens.  
>"OH MY GOD!" He gasp's before, he kneels in front of me<br>"what?" I ask  
>"Blood! your bleeding!" he cry's out. I look down and to my surprise crimson, sticky liquid was in fact soaking my, light jeans. I watch as he cuts off my trouser leg and I gasp<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he says  
>"it isn't that, just these were my favourite jeans!" I exclaim. I hear him chuckle, and my heart stops. <em>why does he have to be so god damn cute!<em> I think  
>"sorry. I can find you new ones if that helps?"<br>"indeed it does, old chap!" I say trying to make him laugh so I could hear him laugh again. But when he does I feel my self sink more and more deep for him.

"you do realise that I'm probably not that much olderr than you".

"how old are you then Carl?"

"15. 16 in 3 months."

"it seems you were correct you are not much older than me. In fact you are only a whopping two months older than I" I say as I giggle, he chuckles again before his face turns serious.

"I need to get you out of here. The wound is big, and it needs to me cleaned and sealed before infection sets in. We need to find somewhere safe too. We must leave soon. Can you walk? " he asks as he straightens up from his knees and his gorgeous blue eyes distract me, and as he looks into my I seemed to have forgotten how to talk. All I could do was marvel in the handsomeness of Carl's face.

"Jazz?" he asks as his hand finds my cheek.

"wh..what?" I stutter out, feeling my cheeks redden in embarrassment. His thumb strikes my cheek. Once. Twice. Before repeating his question, concern in his beautiful eyes.

"can you walk?"

"urm..yes." I answer as I unknowingly lean closer to his strong, warm body, and then I realized how cold I was and how light-headed I had become. I lean completely on Carl, my arms wrapping around his waist, like they had a mind of their own. "Carl...I feel so cold...mmm...your so hot-warm" I correct myself quickly, and shove my face into his shoulder to hide my embarrassment, also to steady my weak body. I feel him pull me closer to me protectively.

"Jazz, stay awake. Your losing blood." he says. jazz,_ I love that name. _I think as my eyes start to droop.

"No. Jasmine,don't fall asleep. You might not come back!".

"but I'm soooo tired, CG". I mutter, barley having the energy to do a simple humanly task.

"CG? What kind of nickname is that? Cant you come up with any thing better?" he asks as he pats my cheek, keeping me awake.

"how about hawk?"

"why hawk?" he asked, and I giggle weakly at my answer, I'm such a nerd.

"One... My favorite super hero is Hawkeye, and you remind me of him. Strong,kind,handsome and smart. Oh and two... you watch me like a hawk. You are also very protective...and my own personal hero"

"well I like that one better than CG..." he trails off and adds "I need to get you to a safe place...like now. You obviously ain't 'walkin. So...urmm. Hold around my neck." he orders

"whatever you say my hawk" I reply as my eyes close and the darkness that had tempted me, finally got its wish, as darkness enveloped my fuzzy brain, and the world around me was no more.

"no! Please don't leave me." I hear a plea, but I could not answer for the darkness was here and the light gone, his voice only a distant murmur, like the wind in my ears, telling me to wake up.

**CARL POV:**

I feel the warm, salty, liquid spill from my eyes as I walk away from the dreaded alley, Jasmine in my arms, as close to my chest I could physically have her. When she slipped into unconsciousness, I swear my heart stopped its rhythmic beating, and it would not start again until I felt the pulse of her heart against my fingers.

I check my surroundings looking for anywhere safe for Jasmine and I. It was at that moment, behind a large house, stood a giant ass tree, and what was on the top you ask... A tree house!. I walk straight through the gates of the rather posh looking house and right towards the tree. Once I got to the bottom of the looming tree, I gently place Jasmine down so she leaned on the tree.

I rummage through my bag until, boom! I found what I was searching for. Rope. Once again I lift Jasmine into my arms, but time tie her small, feminine waist around my stomach. I then tie our two bags to the rope and start to climb, it would have only taken me 2 minutes top if I was by myself but with the added weight of Jasmine (which wasn't a lot really) and the bags it took me a little longer. Once I reach the top I let myself catch my breath, before lifting Jasmine into my arms and opening the door. I gasp as my eyes look around the huge tree house. The people who lived here must have been loaded! I could live in the tree house, there was a living area, steps leading up, a bedroom, and even a kitchen! I place Jasmine down on the sofa, my hands lingering on her cheeks, before I untie her from me. I then do a quick sweep of the tree house finding no danger, but what I found upstairs was amazing. Their was another tiny bedroom, a games room and a balcony with a perfect view of the street and the small village. I soon make my way back to Jasmine and see she was still out, so I decide since she was unconscious that I would fix her up then. I look through both of our bags before finding some bandages. I look through the kitchen and to my amazement the shelves and cupboards were full! I check the tap and find running water. I couldn't belive my luck! I soon find what I was looking for. Alcohol. To sterilize the wound. I also found a first aid kit which contained everything I needed. I walk back over to Jasmine, just realising what I needed to do.

_now for the fun_ part...

**sooo that was chapter 7! Longest one yet! Hope you liked it. Please review, favorite and follow. I love to hear people are enjoying what I'm ****writing. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Love you guys! ;) also if you didn't guess Hawkeye is my fav super hero XD Any who...LATER **** TATERS!**

**-Elen xx **


End file.
